Wrong BoyFriend?
by Dani Malfoy214
Summary: *Even though a Fremione,most action is btween George&mione* It's Summer at Hogwarts & the kids stayed back this year. Fred&Hermione are together, but George wants revenge with Fred. What will he do to get back? *From bittyblueeyes oneshot.* -COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Fred!" George yelled from across the common room. He ran over to his twin. "I just caught up with your girlfriend."

"What?" Fred asked.

"I said, I just ran into your girlfriend, Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger." George laughed. "She told me to tell you she can't make it to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Something to do with Malfoy's detention."

"Oh…" Fred looked really disappointed, but just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the Boy's Dormitory.

A huge smile fell on George's face. His twin brother completely fell for his plan, which meant he didn't suspect a thing. George was finally going to get that revenge that he's been planning for. Fred would most definitely pay for impersonating him. Even the first years still laugh at him in the hallways about making out with that pug-faced Slytherin Pansy Parkinson and it wasn't even him that did it! Oh Godric, he was going to get Fred back the best way he could, through his lovely little know-it-all girlfriend. Hermione Granger.

George made his way up to bed, while noticing Fred was about to send a patronus to Hermione! "Oh, no!" he thought. "This ruins everything!"

"Fred! What are you doing?" George asked trying to sound concerned.

"Sending 'Mione a patronus, why?"

"Because, I don't think that's a good idea. She was ranting over how she didn't want to talk to you at all until Sunday. I asked why, but she just said it was a surprise." George explained looking a bit weary from all that he just thought up, he didn't like lying to his twin. But, this was revenge, so there was an exception to that.

"Oh, well that's strange. What am I to do tomorrow then? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Fred pleaded.

"Ah, I think not good brother. You need some time to rest and to think. Just take tomorrow easy here in the common room. That's all you need." George stated simply, smiling to himself.

"Oh, alright. Night Georgie"

"Night Freddie"

* * *

The next morning George woke up early to get ready. He wanted to look, smell, & hell taste like Fred if she pecked him. While getting dressed he fell over onto Fred's trunk.

"Eh?" Fred said groggily.

"Nothing, Fred. Just fell over putting on my trousers." George laughed.

"Haha, what time is it?"

"Time for you to sleep another good four hours, it's only a quarter to nine." George stated.

"Oh, come off it. Why do you want me to rest? What? Did Hermione tell you the surprise?" Fred asked, meaner than he meant it.

"No, just go to sleep dear brother. You will need it."

* * *

George made his way through the castle and to the front gate, where Fred was to meet Hermione for the carriage to Hogsmeade. Then, he saw her. She was quite attractive, wearing a bright red tank-top and jean short-shorts, with her light brown, curly hair up in a high pony-tail "I can see why Fred likes her, except for the know-it-all part" he laughed to himself. He didn't want her to notice him, so he walked up behind her through the crowd of people. She was staring up at the forget-me-not blue sky.

"Hello, love." He said nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and kissing it gently.

"I thought you weren't coming. I didn't see you or George at breakfast." She whispered.

"Oh and why wouldn't I come?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was just wondering, and the carriage is about to leave."

"Oh, well I would never pass up a day with you even if I was an inch near death, my love." He said as he carefully slipped his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hey, why don't we skip Hogsmeade, eh?"

"Okay, why?" she asked sounding suspicious, as she turned around and looked at him. She suddenly knew it was George. Fred has a scar on his left eyebrow! Oh, he doesn't know who he is messing with. "Oh wait until he sees what I have in store for him. He will never try to mess with Fred through me ever again!" she screamed in her mind.

"Oh, I don't feel like going there anymore." He said nonchalantly, actually not knowing what he was doing.

"Well, I've got an idea" she said with a sly smile. She decided she'd take him to the room of requirement.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First Chapter ! Hope You liked it(:

*Please Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Once she got George to come with her, saying "It will be a surprise baby" real seductively, she led him to a painting that looked to be from the 18th century.

"Password?" asked Pinkie.

"Mischief Managed." Hermione said with a wicked smile staring up at George.

He actually looked a bit scared. He wanted to get Fred back by giving her a necklace that would make her skin rainbow colored. He simply did not know what to do, nor what she was going to do!

"What are we doing here? Where are we?" George questioned rather softly.

"The Room of Requirement, of course you can't forget this place? This is where we first…" her voice trailed off, she knew saying that would make him go crazy! She was quite proud with how things were going.

"Of course not, love. I would never forget." He said and then winked.

They walked in and there was a couch the size of a bed, a house elf and huge TV.

George's mind was going insane. What did they do in here? Did my twin brother really shag Hermione Granger? I thought I'd never see the day!

Hermione then walked over to the huge couch and patted the sit in a silent meaning for him to come and sit with her. So, he acted obediently and sat next to her.

She leaned over on to him and then sighed.

And as if on cue he lowered himself and started to kiss her neck slowly in a path to her ear where he nibbled playfully. Then Hermione turned him and pressed their lips together. She was surprised by her action, but impressed with it as well, because he was certainly caught off guard. So, by the pressure of her lips he parted them slightly. She turned that simple kiss into a harsh snog.

But, he delicately broke away and stared into her face, his heart was racing. He knew that a simple kiss was one thing, but he really didn't want to make Fred hate him for snogging his girlfriend!

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I just missed you." He smiled sweetly, but uncomfortably. "But, I brought you something" he beamed sounding excited.

"Oh and what might it be?"

He pulled out a silver necklace with a lion on it. It was secretly charmed to have the wearer get rainbow skin. He snickered.

"Oh my! It's beautiful Fred!" She hugged him tightly.

Then, she cupped his cheeks and started to kiss him passionately, pressing his body to the couch and straddling him. George tried to push her up off of him and break away from her forceful kiss, but he was effortless.

Hermione smiled but stayed on guard. She knew that her kiss would make him uncomfortable. Her hands went to his hips and then to his hair. She opened her mouth and plunged into his. Then she started rubbing up and down his thighs and smiled against his neck. She had him downright panicked.

He pushed her away finally and said "Wait. Wait… Hermione,"

"Oh, going to play hard to get are you? Fine." She said playfully pouting.

He then took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't we leave here and go to lunch, love?" He pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine!" she gave in.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ah! Sorry for such a short chapter ! I didn't really know much to add to this one.

But, give me time, give me time. The other chapters will be hopefully longer, (:

*Please Review !


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch Hermione decided to go sit with Harry and Ron, her two best friends.

"How has your day been 'Mione? I haven't seen you around at all today." Ron asked.

"Oh my gosh! Today has been hilarious!" Hermione said between bites of food.

"How so?" Harry questioned, sounding very interested. He was hoping he didn't have to hear about another snog fest with Fred. But, that couldn't be, because Fred has been in the Common Room all day. He hasn't even come out for lunch.

"Well, apparently George is trying to get back at Fred, and so he acted like him all day. So, I decided to make him very uncomfortable and snog the hell out of him and act sort of like a whore I guess. Of course I'd never do that in a real relationship. But, I just wanted to get my own revenge and scare the shit out of him, so he understands who he's messing with!" Hermione finished breathless with a wicked smile planted on her face.

"You want us to tell Fred?" the boys said in together.

"Oh, I guess you can. My funs over I scared him to pieces and him feel rather uncomfortable." And at that she sent a wink over to George who was staring at her.

"Alright, well for the rest of the day you're with us. Tell your 'boyfriend' that you'll talk to him later, okay?" Harry pleaded.

"Oh, alright Harry. Only because you two are my best friends and I wouldn't want to spend the day with anyone else!" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah right, love." Ron retorted.

* * *

The only problem with the trios' plan was that Fred was the one at lunch, not George. When Hermione agreed to go to lunch, they went to the Common Room first and George went and told Fred to go to lunch with her.

* * *

When they left lunch, Harry took her hand playfully and ran her up to the common room with Ron following close behind.

"George looked pretty pissed when I took you hand 'Mione" Harry smirked.

"Yeah, he did. It was amazing!" Ron smiled.

"I know! It was perfect! Thank you Harry!" she hugged him tight and then accidentally kissed him full on the mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" George shouted out of pure anger, but they thought he was Fred.

She pulled away as quick as she kissed him, not knowing what to say. "She never meant to kiss him on the lips. Just the cheek and now 'Fred' saw it and is probably going to break up with her" she thought to herself. So, she let go of Harry and dropped to floor and starting crying.

"Fred, come on. It's not what it looks like." Harry said gently.

"Not what it looks like, eh? It looks like you were just kissing my brother's girlfriend." He retorted.

"You don't understand. Will you at least let me explain to you what happened, or else there's no need to prove anything to you. Wait, brother's girlfriend? You're George?" He questioned, while sitting next to Hermione trying to comfort her with Ron.

"Yeah, I don't need an explanation Potter. You can have the mudblood whore." George hissed, and then left the common room.

"Hermione, don't cry." Harry pleaded.

"Yeah, Love. Please stop crying. My brother's just a sodding arse." Ron said trying to help.

"How can I not cry? I don't know if Fred and I are together, and George called me a…" her voice trailed off.

Harry did what he could. He simply picked her up, carried her to her dormitory and laid her in her bed. "Don't go" she said, eyes closed.

"Hermione…"

"Please. I don't want to be alone." She asked, in between sobs.

He didn't want to upset her anymore, so he enlarged her bed and lay down next to her. She immediately pulled him close to her and cried a bit on his shirt. He didn't mind of course. So, if she wanted him to hold her there for the rest of the day, he would.

* * *

They fell asleep and woke up the next morning together. Hermione woke up first, and regretted what she saw. She was all over Harry and his hands were on her bum. During the summer, Hogwarts gives everyone their own separate dorm, so that means no other people walking in. Which, was a relief to her, because she didn't want anyone seeing this. She immediately got up and got dressed. She left a note for Harry that said she went down for breakfast.

When she go there, things weren't very pleasant. Fred and George sat together, right next to Ron. So, she decided to go sit with Seamus, Neville, and Luna. She ate breakfast quickly and nodded and laughed a bit when appropriate. When she was about to leave, Harry came in and sat next to her.

"Er, I have to go. Sorry Harry." She said fast and ran off to the Common Room.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Chapter three ! Hope you enjoyed it! I didn't like the set up the first time i posted it,

So, i changed it around a bit.

*Please Review ! (:


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ron, want to go to Hogsmeade later?" Harry asked

Ron quickly looked at his brothers, they just shook their heads. "Uh, can't today, Harry. I have to, Er… Study with Hermione."

Harry knew that the twins were both extremely furious with him. He kissed Hermione and slept with her, while she was Fred's girlfriend. "Oh. Okay." Harry replied sounding slightly disappointed.

"So mate, is it true? Did you really… you know…" Dean Thomas asked from across the table.

"Did I what?" He knew that he was either talking about kissing or sleeping with Hermione. He didn't like the fact that he did either; she was like a sister to him. Nothing more.

"Shag Hermione last night?" dean said in a hushed tone.

"Hell no! She just wanted me to lay with her for a while; she was upset because George said she was a mudblood whore!" He stated louder than he meant too.

"The hell with you Potter. You bloody right know you slept with her and snogged her in the Common Room! George screamed.

"What's it to you George? You sodding arse! You snogged Hermione as well in the Room of Requirement pretending to be Fred! As well as calling her a mudblood whore and telling her that they were through! You don't make Fred's decisions!" Ron yelled, and now everyone in the Great Hall was watching them.

With that said Fred got up glared at George and left, not knowing where he was going.

"Fred! Wait!" George cried.

"NO! I don't have to wait for any of you gits!"

* * *

Fred decided to go to the Common Room, hoping Hermione was there, he really needed to talk to her.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Pig foot" replied Fred. Once he got into the Common room, he saw her in the corner by the fireplace crying. "Hermione?"

She wouldn't look at him, knowing it was Fred. "Yes?" she said in a small voice.

"Please don't cry, love."

"Why not? I lost you, I'm a mudblood whore, I made out with your brother, I slept with my best friend, and you hate me. I think those are all suitable reasons to be upset. I'm so sorry."

"You did not lose me. I do not hate you. I am upset that you snogged my brother and slept with Harry but, still 'Mione. I love you. You're not a whore, and George had no reason to call you a mudblood. I'm the one who should be sorry. He shouldn't have tried to get to me through you. I'm sorry" Fred stated with a gentle voice, and went and held her in his arms.

"I don't deserve you." But, as she said that, Fred lifted up her chin and kissed her softly.

"Oh, no you don't. You deserve much better." He said before deepening the kiss.

"Good to see you too are together again," Harry said with a smile.

"Jeez Harry! You scared me half to death!" Hermione yelled with a grin.

"Now where were we?" Fred said seductively, before kissing her once more.

"Get a room!" Ron yelled.

"It's okay, were fine here" Hermione and Fred laughed. Then, she smiled into Fred's neck and whispered "We're good, right?"

"Better than ever babe" he said with a wicked grin. "Now let us all go get George and beat the living shit out of him."

"YEAH!" Harry and Ron agreed.

* * *

The Couple wondered the castle hand-in-hand with Harry and Ron by their side.

"Oi, Guys cover your ears." Fred said, and then screamed, "GEORGE LOUIS WEASLEY!"

George looked up at his twin brother. "Fuck." He thought, "I'm in for it now"

"Eh?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron bellowed, pointing his wand at George.

"The binding body curse? Good one, Ron." Harry said while, Ron smiled a thanks.

"Now, when we counter-curse this, you will apologize to me, Hermione, and Harry. Understand?" All George could do was roll his eyes.

"Good." Then, Fred whispered the counter-curse and George sat up.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for impersonating you, not noticing who I was dealing with. I'm sorry for screwing things up with you and Hermione. I'm sorry for calling Hermione a Mudblood Whore. I'm sorry for yelling at Harry. I'm sorry for lying to you and Hermione, and lastly for trying to turn her skin rainbow colored with this necklace, Okay?" George said remorseful.

"Apology accepted." The three said in unison, and Hermione gave George a big tight hug.

"But, Granger. Did you really shag my brother? Or were you just kidding?" George asked, slightly scared at the thought.

"Oh, she's quite good in bed you know." Fred winked with that mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, stop it Fred! No, we have NEVER had sex. I promise." She said with a smile.

"Good" George shuddered.

"Now, who wants to play Wizards Chess?" Harry offered.

"Me! Me! Me!" Everyone said but Hermione.

"I can be the judge, of course. Right Fred?" she flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"You got it, hon."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 4 ! Hope you liked it !

I don't know what to do with this story now.

Any Ideas ? Private Message me ! (:

I'm starting a New one later Today or Tomorrow.

So, Please Review !

Even if its criticism, as long as it's constructive. (:


End file.
